(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container cap for a food container, and more particularly to such a container cap which is integral with a detachable folding utensil.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A food container may be covered with a plastic cap to hold an attached utensil on the inside. The attached utensil is comprised of two separate parts, namely, the bowl (or fork body) and the handle. When in use, the bowl and the handle are disconnected from the plastic cap, and then fastened together by a plugging a plug rod at the handle into a plug hole at the bowl. Because the attached utensil is formed of two separate parts, its manufacturing cost is relatively high. Further, during the installation of the attached utensil, the attached utensil tends to be contaminated due to direct contact of the worker's hands.